Prelúdio
by Louise von Dini
Summary: Shun ataca com seus problemas amorosos com Hyoga! Romancezinho fofo.


EU ME CHAMO Shun Amamiya.

Sou órfão e não conheci meus pais, portanto, em relação a isso, meu sobrenome pouco tem sentido, senão nenhum. Que sentido faz carregar o nome de alguém que você nunca viu? Isso pode parecer cruel. Eu também acharia se eu não fosse_ eu _e não soubesse o que é ter metade de minha identidade como pessoa vazia. Afinal, quando se é pequeno, sem uma personalidade formada, você só é você por que tem seus pais. Eu não tive pais, portanto, perdi essa parte de minha identidade.

Mas eu tenho orgulho do meu sobrenome, porque também é o sobrenome do meu irmão, o que diz aos outros que somos sangue do mesmo sangue, apesar de todas as diferenças.

Amamiya, para mim, não significa _Shun_, mas _Ikki_. Acredito que a mesma coisa acontece com ele. Nós não somos gêmeos — isso é óbvio —, mas com certeza somos muito unidos, e temos todas aquelas coisas de sentir o outro sente. Não sei que nome se dá a isso, mas creio que tenha um. É algo como telepatia, mas sem as vozes partindo se um cérebro para outro. Nós apenas sentimos.

E é assim agora, nesse exato momento.

Ikki está me olhando seriamente, o que sempre me deixa um pouco assustado e eu tenho a leve impressão de que deveria ter me acostumado com isso há muito tempo.

Ele me olha nos olhos, mas sei que enxerga além do verde-esmeralda. Pode ver a minha alma. Estou nu neste quarto, nesta noite de inverno em que a neve cai cobrindo o chão. Eu gostaria que cobrisse minha nudez perante Ikki também.

Os olhos dele brilham levemente e agora eu sei que não há barreiras, não há desculpas nem mentiras e nem qualquer falsidade. Eu estou sempre nu diante do olhar dele.

Ikki chega mais perto de mim e toca meu rosto, enrolando as mexas de meus cabelos em seu dedo, fitando-as como se fossem de ouro.

— Mais do que a mim? — Ele pergunta, olhando novamente em meus olhos.

Seria uma pergunta sem sentido — mais do que a você o quê? — se eu não soubesse exatamente do ele falava, se ele não tivesse entrado nesse quarto e me visto olhar pela varanda, para baixo como um bobo. Eu estava olhando para Hyoga.

— Não posso responder a isso — eu lhe digo, tentado virar o rosto, mas ele me obriga a olhar em seus olhos e eu fecho os meus porque estou realmente com medo desse olhar. — Não posso, _onii-san..._

— Quanto tempo? — Ele pergunta, tocando com a ponta de seus dedos em minhas pálpebras. Meus olhos se abrem quase instintivamente.

— Muito... Desde que nos reunimos depois do torneio... Talvez um pouco antes... Ou um pouco depois. Não sei.

Ikki suspirou e me soltou, caminhando até a varanda. Ele parou, olhando para onde ainda deveria estar Hyoga.

Oh, Athena, você está tão perto, nesta mesma mansão! Concede um milagre, minha Deusa! Que meu irmão seja sensato, se é que isso é possível.

— Loiro, olhos azuis, intelectual, alto — para você —, cabelos longos, sério — ele diz tudo isso, batendo com o punho fechado na cerca de madeira que o separava do espaço vazio a cada palavras. — É o sonho de toda mulher.

Ele se volta para mim, sério.

— Você não é uma mulher — ele diz.

Mas chego perto, tenho o ímpeto de dizer, mas felizmente minha boca não se abriu.

— Não, eu não sou — concordei, passando a mão por meu peito com um certo orgulho.

— Mas também não gosta de mulher — ele concluiu. Seu olhar novamente fixando-se no meu. Meu rosto esquentou e eu agradeci por estar escuro.

Oh, Zeus! Eu sempre odiei esse tipo de conversa — nos filmes, nas novelas, nas revistas, nos documentários —, mas nunca aconteceu comigo e eu tinha a frágil esperança de que jamais aconteceria. Uma bofetada na minha cara, isso sim. Aconteceu.

Agora são meus olhos que se mantém firmes nos dele, por algum motivo que não sei explicar. Talvez eu também tenha orgulho disso.

— Não, eu não gosto — concordei mais uma vez.

Ele suspira. Senta-se na beirada da minha cama, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, o rosto entre elas, esfregando como se dissesse: paciência, paciência.

— Eu ainda te amo, _onii-san_ — eu murmuro, sentando-me ao seu lado. — Sempre, e para sempre. É tão importante assim o que eu gosto ou deixo de gostar? Isso me impede de amar outra pessoa? De amar Hyoga?

Ikki pega minha mão entre as suas, brincando com meus dedos.

— Não — ele diz e eu quase não o ouço. — Você é mais do que eu sempre sonhei. Você é livre. A vida é sua.

Athena fez um milagre naquele momento. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer à sua reencarnação amanhã de manhã.

— Dorme comigo — eu sussurro em seu ouvido. — Você vai embora amanhã, mais uma vez. Dorme comigo.

— Eu volto — ele diz.

— Eu sei. Você sempre volta.

Ikki me abraça e me faz deitar na cama, sob seu corpo.

Ele beija levemente meus lábios, como muitas outras vezes já fez, mas agora com um leve gosto de despedida.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurra, mordendo minha orelha.

— Eu também... Eu também.

Ele me beija mais uma vez, sua língua percorrendo a minha. Desabotoa minha camisa sem pressa e beija todo meu corpo.

Ele me possui com mais carinho do que jamais teve. E eu sempre acreditei que ele tivesse todo o carinho do mundo.

Nós não nos desejamos como amantes desejam um ao outro. Não temos urgência do atrito, mas dos sentimentos. Gostamos de estar perto um do outro e essa foi a maneira que encontramos de estar ainda mais unidos.

Não há desejo carnal, nem luxúria. Nunca houve.

Só há Amor.

Talvez você não entenda. Poucas pessoas entendem.

Eu ouço um distante barulho na porta. Alguém está batendo.

Ikki não se importa e eu não posso fazer nada porque estou debaixo dele, de pernas abertas, sendo penetrado e arranhando suas costas. Mas as batidas vêm mais fortes e a voz de Hyoga se faz ouvir.

Eu olho suplicante para Ikki_. Pare, pode ser importante_, eu digo com os olhos. Hyoga raramente me procura.

Mas Ikki não pára. Os rangidos da cama são baixos, mas não imperceptíveis para um bom par de ouvidos do outro lado da parede. E Hyoga certamente ouve bem.

— Vá... embora! — Ikki grita, me estocando com um pouco mais de força. Ele está quase lá e eu também.

— Shun? — Hyoga chama, desconfiado. — Ikki? É você?

Eu gostaria de saber como meu irmão não perde o tesão numa hora como essa. Ele morde meu pescoço e seu membro penetra mais fundo. Mordo os lábios para não deixar um gemido escapar.

— Hy-Hyoga... Ah! — mas um gemido escapou. — Depois... depois nós... Ahh! — Outro gemido escapou, mais alto. — Nos falamos... Hmm... — Somente um idiota não perceberia o que se passava naquele quarto.

— Mas... — Eu ainda o ouço dizer, provavelmente preocupado.

Oh, Zeus, será que ele não entende que esta não é a hora?!

— Pelo amor de Zeus, Hyoga! Depois!! — Eu grito e me arrependo na mesma hora. — Depois... — Sussurro e acho que ele não escutou. Não ouço mais nada.

Ikki dá uma última estocada e nós incrivelmente chegamos ao clímax juntos, apesar da intromissão de Hyoga. Ele desaba sobre mim e murmura um xingamento para o "pato russo". Eu não posso deixar de rir baixinho, meio abobalhado de um prazer que ainda me percorria o corpo.

As batidas na porta e a voz de Hyoga silenciaram.

Ikki nunca se importou em dormir suado, mas eu, particularmente, não consigo dormir sentido todo o meu corpo melecado, pernas grudando uma na outra, o braço grudando no peito. É simplesmente impossível dormir assim.

Me esforço para não acordá-lo e vou tomar um belo banho morno de chuveiro. São dez e meia da noite. Para mim é tarde, já que costumo dormir cedo. Mas o sono ainda não veio, mesmo depois daquele maravilhoso banho.

Visto uma calça jeans que achei que havia perdido, mas que estava jogada num obscuro canto do meu guarda-roupa. Gosto dela, é folgada, agradável. O cós escorrega, mostrando que não estou usando nada por baixo. É apenas para eu descer e tomar um gole de leite na cozinha, nada demais. Não deve ter mesmo ninguém lá embaixo. Quem não está dormindo, está fazendo alguma coisa desinteressante em seu quarto — ou, no caso de Seiya e Shiryu, algo muitíssimo interessante.

Saio do quarto encostando a porta, que não abre por fora sem chave, e desço silenciosamente a escada. Na sala, ninguém. Bom.

A cozinha, como de costume, está completamente escura e eu tenho um certo trabalho para encontrar o interruptor.

Quando finalmente o acho e a luz acende, quase tenho infarto. Seria realmente cômico um rapaz de catorze anos ter um infarto. Mas não havia nada de cômico naquela cena.

Hyoga estava sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa, com um copo do que me parecia — pela cor e pela cara dele — uísque.

O-H-M-E-U-Z-E-U-S!!! Eu _não_ _sabia_ que Hyoga bebia! E é realmente constrangedor que eu venha a descobrir dessa forma, parado no batente da porta, sem camisa, com uma calça que por pouco não se rende à gravidade, e ele me olha com um misto de fascinação e espanto. Acho que ele pensava que eu estava fazendo "coisas mais interessantes" em meu quarto.

Uísque... Ele não poderia ter começado com alguma coisa mais leve?

— Pensei que já estava dormindo. — Ele disse voltando o olhar para seu copo, o cabelo caindo displicente sobre o rosto, tapando a minha visão de seus belos olhos.

— Também pensei que você estava — eu respondo, tentando sair de meu transe e indo na direção da geladeira.

O que foi mesmo que vim fazer aqui?

Cozinha... Geladeira... Falta de sono... Leite. Sim, eu vim tomar leite.

E lá estava a garrafa, praticamente cheia — ninguém nessa mansão entende que leite é melhor que refrigerante?!

Pego um copo sobre a pia e me sento numa cadeira afastada de Hyoga. Parece vergonhoso tomar leite na frente de alguém tomando uísque. Mas pelo menos leite não dá ressaca e, pensando assim, me afogo no copo transparente, agora totalmente branco.

— Você está bonito — eu ouço a voz de Hyoga, meio tropeça. — Está muito bonito.

Olho para mim mesmo e então para ele novamente.

— Você está bêbado.

— Talvez... — ele dá um sorriso torto. — Mas não estou cego.

Ah, que conversa mais louca! E tinha que ser agora, quando eu estava praticamente nu e insone?

— Eu não queria ter te interrompido ainda pouco — ele se desculpa, girando o copo em suas mãos. — Sinto muito se atrapalhei algo _importante_.

Engulo em seco. Ele tinha que falar nisso?

Meus dedos tremem e não me sinto seguro para continuar com o copo em minhas mãos. O baque do vidro encontrando a madeira escura, quando relaxo o copo sobre a mesa, soa como um alarme no silêncio que se fez.

— Não atrapalhou.

— Não é o que parecia quando você gritou para eu ir embora.

— Desculpe.

— Vocês se divertem assim o tempo todo? — Ele pergunta, quase casualmente, quase cinicamente. Eu tenho vontade se sair correndo, meu rosto queima.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Parece que se divertiu muito — ele continua e aponta para o meu pescoço. Uma grande mancha vermelha deveria estar lá, mas eu, felizmente — ou infelizmente — não vejo, também não reparei no espelho do banheiro. — Vocês se amam mais do que o normal para dois irmãos...

— Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! — Eu grito e tenho a sensação de que meio mundo ouviu.

Ele descansa seu copo vazio sobre a mesa e suspira.

— Desculpe — ele murmura. — Sinto muito.

Mas não há palavras que façam meus nervos se acalmarem. Levanto-me bruscamente, pegando a garrafa de leite e saindo daquela maldita cozinha, dizendo coisas que nem sabia que poderia dizer. A arrogância e a falta de educação de Ikki são mesmo contagiosas.

Enquanto volto para o quarto a passos duros, tomando o leite na boca do litro, agora quase vazio, me pergunto se Hyoga não estava com uma ponta de ciúmes.

Isso seria realmente um bom sinal, se não fossem as circunstâncias.

Ikki nem mesmo esperou o café da manhã para pegar sua valise e se arrumar para ir embora mais uma vez para algum lugar quente e distante onde qualquer um odiaria estar, menos ele.

Seiya parece levemente contente com isso e sorri alto, dando tapinhas nas costas de Ikki, que não gosta muito, mas não diz nada.

Estão todos na sala, se despedindo, até mesmo Saori. Menos, é claro, Hyoga. Está de ressaca, provavelmente.

A deusa deseja boa sorte para ele e Ikki apenas sorri levemente, aceitando o abraço dela e depois me puxando para fora, para uma despedida particular entre irmãos.

Assim que colocamos os pés fora da mansão, ele fecha a porta e me empurra gentilmente, fazendo minhas costas colarem no mogno.

Ele afaga meus cabelos com um sorriso no rosto, e me beija levemente nos lábios.

— Eu volto — ele diz.

— Estarei esperando.

Ele se afasta de mim e desce a escada sem dizer mais nada. Mas assim que chega ao último degrau, diz:

— É melhor você falar para o pato o que sente. Mas se ele te fizer chorar pode ter certeza de que vou matá-lo quando voltar.

E eu acredito piamente em suas palavras. Só Zeus sabe do que Ikki é capaz por minha causa.

Quando entro novamente não há mais ninguém na sala, estão todos na cozinha, tomando café. Seiya ri ainda mais alto, falando bobagens sobre as idas e vindas de Ikki. Quando eu entro ele apenas sorri e continua falando mal do meu irmão como se eu não estivesse ali.

Como imaginei Hyoga não estava na cozinha também.

— Shi, você sabe onde está o Hyoga? — Pergunto, me dirigindo a Shiryu.

— Hyoga? Hm, não sei. Não o vi hoje.

— Deve estar dormindo ainda! — Exclama Seiya, comendo uma torrada. — Depois eu sou o preguiçoso!

E de Hyoga, naquela manhã, eu não vi nem a sombra.

Passou-se o almoço e mais uma vez Hyoga não apareceu. Eu bati na porta do quarto dele quatro vezes, mas não houve resposta, estava trancada por dentro.

Essa ressaca estava se prolongando por muito tempo para o meu gosto.

Eu pedi à cozinheira que preparasse o jantar de Hyoga em uma bandeja que eu levaria em seu quarto. É claro, se eu não fizesse isso ele morreria de fome. E, como de costume, ela fez algumas perguntas, típicas de velhas cozinheiras que querem sempre saber de tudo, mesmo que não seja de sua conta. Eu disfarcei com sorrisos e monossílabos. _Ele está um pouco cansado­_, eu disse, e ela não acreditou, obviamente. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar que uma mentirinha convincente para a cozinheira.

E com a bandeja na mão eu parti para o andar de cima, na direção do quarto de Hyoga, apenas para ser ignorado novamente. Mas desta vez eu não desisti tão facilmente.

Com a bandeja cuidadosamente equilibrada em uma mão, remexia a maçaneta com a outra.

— Hyoga, por favor, abre. Você não comeu nada hoje! — Eu digo, quase chorando para ver se pelo menos ele se comove. Nada. — A comida está ótima! Por favor, Hyoga, se você não abrir eu vou ficar aqui até que saia!

Não sei bem se foi minha chantagem ou a fome mesmo que fez a maçaneta dar um pequeno estalido, muito tempo depois, sinal de que foi destrancada. Mas a porta não foi aberta para mim.

Onde está os modos dos homens de hoje? Não existem mais _gentlemen _nesse mundo...

Abro a porta bem devagar, para não causar muito barulho — vai ver ele ainda está mesmo de ressaca. O quarto é totalmente escuro e tudo que posso ver é uma parte do tapete e da cama, cobertos pela luz que vem do corredor. Procuro o interruptor com os dedos, ligando a luz que cega Hyoga. Ele abaixa a cabeça para evitá-la.

Estava sentado num canto do quarto, ao lado de sua mesa de estudos, com um copo na mão e uma garrafa vazia de uísque ao lado.

Oh, Zeus, ele ainda estava bebendo!!

Eu rapidamente coloco a bandeja com o jantar sobre a cama ainda desfeita e praticamente corro até ele, tirando o copo de suas mãos e colocando sobre a mesa, assim como a garrafa, para bem longe do alcance dele.

— Oh, Hyoga, o que você tem na cabeça? De onde você tirou essa garrafa?! — Eu exclamo, enquanto o puxo pelo braço e ele se deixa levar sem resistência.

Será que precisarei carregá-lo até a cama?

Mas não é preciso, porque Hyoga caminha como se não tivesse uma garrafa de uísque na barriga — e grande parte na sua corrente sanguínea. Com o braço direito ao redor do meu pescoço e a cabeça levemente pendendo para o meu ombro, Hyoga tenta pegar seu copo ainda pela metade.

Eu dou um belo tapa em sua mão.

— Já chega — eu digo, com a voz mais autoritária que alguém como eu é capaz de usar. — Você já bebeu além do tolerável! Olha como você está horrível, Hyoga! — Eu repreendo, ajudando-o a se sentar na beirada da cama e me afastando um pouco para ver melhor como minhas palavras estavam realmente certas.

Os cabelos dele estavam emaranhados, como se não houvessem visto pente há muito tempo, sua camisa branca estava amassada até o último fio de algodão e usava uma bermuda jeans que ia até o joelho e estava molhada em uma das bainhas, de uísque, provavelmente.

Ele olhou de soslaio para a bandeja ao seu lado e virou o rosto, dizendo sem palavras que não queria aquilo.

— Vai comer — eu digo, tratando de juntar o lençol que estava jogado de baixo da cama — como foi parar ali? — e colocando algumas coisas que estavam fora de lugar onde sempre estavam quando eu entrava naquele quarto em raríssimas ocasiões. Hyoga sempre olhando para o chão, as mãos entrelaçadas entre os joelhos, as pernas abertas e os cabelos loiros cobrindo seu rosto. Seria lindo se não fosse deprimente. — São sete horas — eu continuo. — Tire essa roupa suja, tome um banho e engula tudo que está nessa bandeja. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não fizer o que estou dizendo.

Ele levantou lentamente o rosto para mim e, pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Aquele não era um olhar de um homem bêbado. Ao contrário, era o olhar de gelo que ele costumava usar quando não sentia nada em particular — felicidade, tristeza, dor, angustia. Eu chamava aquilo de _olhar neutro_. Hyoga costumava usá-lo para afastar Seiya quando o coitado passava dos limites, ou quando Saori falava demais num jantar, sobre suas reuniões e seus negócios. Era um tipo de sinal para que se calassem o deixassem em paz.

Hyoga nunca me lançou aquele olhar.

Eu evito seus olhos, me concentrando no guarda-roupa do outro lado do quarto. Tiro uma outra camisa branca e uma bermuda leve, cor da pele, para que ele possa vestir depois do banho. Mas ele continua sentado. Estendo as roupas sobre a cama e toco o ombro dele, que novamente estava com a cabeça baixa, vendo que seu _olhar neutro_ não fez efeito em mim.

— Um banho vai te fazer sentir melhor — eu o conforto. — Vou preparar um bem morno para você, tudo bem?

— Frio... — ele murmura, sem se mexer. — Muito frio.

Estamos no outono e as noites são frias. Eu tenho sempre que tomar um banho quente antes de dormir, senão amanheço um picolé na minha cama. Certamente Hyoga não tinha este mesmo costume que 99 da população têm em épocas frias. Bom, não de se estranhar para alguém que viveu na Sibéria.

— Como você quiser.

No organizado banheiro de Hyoga — e como todo o quarto dele sempre é, exceto nesta noite — termino de preparar seu banho frio. Quando volto, me deparo com Hyoga no mesmo lugar, ainda vestido, ainda de cabeça baixa. Ele nem sequer se mexeu!

— Hey! Qual parte do "tire essa roupa suja e tome um banho" você não entendeu?

Mas ele continua irritantemente imóvel, como se eu não estivesse ali, zangado e preocupado. Será que o álcool atingiu mais a cabeça dele do que seria o normal?

— Hyoga... — eu sussurro, me ajoelhando a sua frente. Estico um pouco o pescoço para ver seus olhos e eles estão lá, brilhando no escuro da sombra que seu cabelo faz em seu rosto. Ele olha para mim, não mais para o chão. — Você está se sentindo bem? Quer dizer, é claro que não está, mas... Você quer que eu chame um médico? Está com dor de cabeça? Em algum lugar no corpo?

Ele pisca uma vez, apenas uma. Uma piscadela lenta e melancólica, como se dissesse sim com isso. Erguendo um pouco sua mão direita ele toca o coração.

— Um médico não pode curar a minha dor — ele diz. Sua voz está sóbria, coisa que não percebi antes porque ele havia dito apenas três palavras.

Eu sei o que ele quer dizer com isso. O olhar dele continua em mim, o que me faz ter ainda mais certeza.

Ele está sofrendo. E é por mim. Sem dúvidas é por mim, porque ele toca meus cabelos, alisando-os com seus dedos delgados e levando as mexas ao seu rosto, fazendo um carinho em si mesmo com meus fios verdes.

Eu não poderia estar mais contente.

É claro, não estou contente por Hyoga estar sofrendo. Mas sim por ele estar sofrendo por mim. Isso faz algum sentido?

Um sorriso nasce nos meus lábios e puxo meus cabelos de sua mão, trocando-o pelas minhas próprias e suaves mãos. Eu seguro o rosto de Hyoga entre os meus dedos e beijo levemente sua bochecha branca, uma pele que parece nunca ter visto um raio de sol.

— Eu sei porque você está assim — eu sussurro. — Eu tenho respostas, Hyoga. Todas elas. E você vai perceber que está se martirizando a toa. Agora, por favor, entre naquele banheiro, tome um banho e escove bem seus dentes, porque seu hálito está cheirando horrivelmente a álcool.

Ele foi, sem dizer nada, sozinho e sem costurar o caminho.

Como ele consegue? Será mesmo que ele tomou uma — UMA INTEIRA!! — garrafas de uísque e não sente nada?!

Levei as roupas para ele no banheiro e quando ele saiu parou de enxugar os cabelos olhando para a organização que mais uma vez voltou a pairar em seu quarto, graças a mim, claro.

Pedi que se sentasse na cama e coloquei a bandeja sobre suas pernas. Ele não se moveu e eu já estava ficando realmente zangado com isso.

Me sento na cama, aos seu pés e pego uma rodela de cenoura da salada. Adoro cenouras.

— Está ótimo — eu digo, como se estivesse querendo fazer uma criança comer brócolis. — Se você não comer, eu como.

Ele não diz nada e pega timidamente o garfo, perfurando algo aqui e ali, levando um pouquinho à boca e demorando muito tempo para fazer isso de novo.

Quando ele finalmente terminou de comer, já era nove da noite.

Com a badeja e o prato vazio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira observo Hyoga deitado, de olhos fechados, apesar de saber que ele não dorme.

Vou até a varanda pegar um pouco de vento — frio — e fico lá um pouquinho vendo Seiya correr pelo jardim e Shiryu andar atrás dele, calmamente. Daqui não posso ouvi-los. Mas ouço perfeitamente a voz de Hyoga quando ele diz:

— Você disse que tinha respostas.

— Qual a pergunta? — Meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso. Ele continua sério.

— Você não sabe?

— Sei, mas e você, sabe?

Ele silencia, olhando para o teto.

— É apenas uma — ele diz, fechando os olhos como se esperasse o pior. — Você o ama?

É, ele é bem direto.

— Amo — eu respondo, e ele suspira quase imperceptivelmente.

— Eu já sabia — ele murmura, mas eu ainda não terminei de falar.

— Ikki é meu irmão, é claro que eu o amo. Você não tem irmãos, Hyoga. Talvez não compreenda. Mas, veja bem, eu não tenho pais, só tenho Ikki. Ikki é meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão. Desde que eu nasci ele era tudo para mim. O nosso amor não pode ser escrito nem descrito. Não adianta eu dizer que o amo e ele dizer que me ama. Não é profundo o suficiente, não toca a alma naquele ponto em que eu possa saber que sem mim ele não seria o mesmo e que sem ele minha vida não faz sentido.

"Tocar nele, sentir seu cheiro, beijá-lo e deixar que ele me leve para a cama, deixar que ele me tome até o último segundo. É isso que nos mostra o quanto nos amamos, sem mentiras e fingimentos. Amor puro. Sem palavras e apenas e somente gestos e movimentos. É isso que nos faz sentir irmãos, é isso que nos aproxima e nos diz que nada nesse mundo, nada, vai nos separar. Porque somos um só. Eu sou Ikki e Ikki sou eu. Sem luxuria, ou desejo, apenas Amor. Você compreende?"

Os olhos de Hyoga se abrem e ele suspira mais uma vez, agora alto.

— Não sei... É complicado.

— Sim, talvez seja. Eu não estou pedindo que entenda. Mas só quero que saiba uma coisa, apenas uma: o amor que sinto por meu irmão não é o amor que sinto por... por... — Travou.

Os olhos dele se voltam para mim e sinto meu rosto queimar. Isso é hora de minha timidez atacar?

— Por? — Ai, Hyoga, seu idiota, não força, porque aí é que não sai!

— Er... O que eu estava mesmo falando?

— O amor que sente por seu irmão não é mesmo que sente por...?

Uma garrafa inteira de uísque e ele sequer perdeu uma palavra do que eu disse. Onde estão as leis da química? Uma garrafa não é mais do que suficiente para se pensar que está em Marte rodeado de alienígenas peludos cor-de-rosa que pulam?

— Por... — Eu tento. — Por... — Tento mais uma vez. E uma outra e mais outra. Não sai. Simplesmente travou. — Ah, Hyoga, você sabe!

— Mas quero ouvir.

— Ora, não force a situação! Você sabe e isso basta e... e... basta...

Ele não se satisfaz com minhas respostas — nem eu, para ser sincero — e senta-se na cama, girando o corpo para logo estar de pé, na minha frente.

— Fale — ele ordena, como se fosse meu dono.

— Não consigo... — eu choramingo.

Seu bêbado safado, que tipo de crápula você é, me colocando contra a parede assim? Eu deveria ter deixado você se acabar com aquela garrafa!!

— Você fala que ama seu irmão sem ao menos piscar, sem tremer. — Ele diz, tocando meu rosto. — Por que comigo é diferente?

Eu vejo o lampejo de seus olhos e sinto que tem alguma coisa diferente. Não é que ele se sinta triste por isso — um pouco, talvez — mas ele se sente rejeitado.

Oh, está tão claro! É como se seu olhar fosse palavras e eu pudesse lê-las sem nenhuma dificuldade. Está tudo lá, apenas para ser lido. E eu leio. Leio que ele me ama e quer que eu diga que o amo também.

— Ikki... — eu murmuro, meio sem saber o que digo. — Ikki é meu irmão, eu o conheço desde de que nasci. É mais fácil dizer que o amo, mas você... Oh, Hyoga, o que eu sei sobre você? Você é um homem frio e eu tenho medo disso. Eu tenho medo e amor por seus olhos, porque eu posso ver por eles que você me ama, mas eles ainda são frios. E te conheço tão pouco... É tão estranho te amar. É como se amasse alguém que eu nunca vi. É deliciosamente perigoso amar você, mas eu amo... Oh, Zeus, como eu amo você!

Ele continua calado, como se essa fosse sua principal linguagem. Suas mãos ainda estão no meu rosto, segurando delicadamente. E são frias. Por Zeus, elas são mais frias que um cubo de gelo e só agora, somente agora, eu percebo que esse frio me corta. E cortará mais num futuro que me parece estranhamente perto de chegar.

A frieza de Hyoga sempre esteve ali, bem perto de mim e eu a via, mas só agora eu sinto. Só agora que disse que o amava, como se essas palavras fossem a alavanca do meu sofrimento.

Mas é tarde demais.

Ele me beija longamente, me apertando em seus braços, e depois escondendo seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ele diz tudo que o fazia sofrer.

— Eu também te amo. Há tanto tempo... E eu sempre suspeitei que você me amava, mas eu decidi que esperaria por você. Por algum motivo, na minha cabeça, era você quem deveria dar o primeiro passo. Alguma coisa me dizia que você precisava fazer isso por si mesmo. E então... Então eu ouvi vocês dois no seu quarto e pensei: "será que eu estava enganado todo esse tempo?". Eu fiquei com medo. E eu nunca, nunca senti medo em toda minha vida, a não ser quando me puseram em um barco e eu vi minha mãe ficando para trás. Eu pensei que te perderia como a perdi. Mas você disse, não foi? Você acabou de dizer que me ama.

— Eu disse — eu sussurro em seu ouvido, acariciando seus cabelos loiros. — Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... Não há palavras suficientes no mundo para descrever o quanto eu te amo.

Ele não diz nada e apenas beija meu pescoço, levemente, sem luxúria. Um beijo de reconhecimento. Meu corpo era agora seu território.

Seu corpo subitamente relaxa e eu tenho a impressão de que ele desmaiou, mas posso ouvir nitidamente sua quase silenciosa respiração.

— Minha cabeça está explodindo... — ele murmura.

Ah, se não tivesse, depois de uma garrafa de uísque, você não seria humano.

Eu ajudo a deitar novamente e ele se deixa levar, fechando seus olhos para o mundo.

— Eu sei que não é hora de te dar um sermão, mas isso não teria acontecido se você tomasse leite em vez de uísque — olho de soslaio para a maldita garrafa e não posso deixar de perguntar. — De onde você tirou isso, heim?

Ele não precisa abrir os olhos para saber do que estou falando.

— A sala de reuniões de Saori... Tem um bar num canto. Como eu acabei com a vodca, parti para o uísque.

Acho que me apaixonei por um alcoólatra.

Mas, bem, o que está feito está feito. O melhor que eu faço é desaparecer com essa garrafa assim que ele dormir e dar um jeito de ele não chegar mais perto da sala de reuniões.

Enquanto penso em uma maneira de ensinar a Hyoga que leite é melhor que álcool, ele toca minha mão, que estava repousada sobre a cama, ao seu lado, e entrelaça seus dedos nos meus, me puxando sem muita força. Ele quer que eu deite, e não recuso.

Hyoga me abraça, como se dormíssemos juntos há anos e sua respiração faz as mechas verdes do meu cabelo balançarem. Seu braço que passa por minha cintura, faz carinhos na minha barriga, e ele tem sorte que só tenho cócegas nos pés, ou eu estaria morrendo de rir agora. Ele sussurra que me ama em russo e eu entendo perfeitamente porque muito tempo atrás eu comecei a estudar russo para poder entender o que ele dizia quando não queria que ninguém soubesse, mas que todos escutassem a forma como falava. Como eu suspeitava, a maioria das coisas que saia de sua boca eram palavrões, e quando ele soube que eu entendia, parou de dizer suas obscenidades.

Mas o russo que eu escuto agora é gentil e carinhoso. E ele diz ainda mais, diz que eu estou ligado a ele, que nós nunca vamos nos separar, que nascemos um para o outro.

Seriam bobagens românticas de um rapaz apaixonado, não fosse a seriedade com que ele diz isso e que me faz tremer, não sei se de amor ou medo.

Mas eu o amo e quero acreditar que seremos eternamente felizes, porque esse é, na realidade, o desejo único de um coração apaixonado. Mas não é o que dizem meus instintos.

Porém, enquanto a tempestade não vem, eu aproveito a calmaria.

**FIM**

**Para ver mais fanfics de CDZ, RK e Originais, visitem meu site: o/**


End file.
